


Open Sky

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky wants the Tony Booty, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tony wants the Bucky Booty too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Tony takes Bucky to his log cabin.001-Log Cabin-WinterIron--Gen-ish





	Open Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketlingr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/gifts).

> TSBFlash  
001 - Log Cabin - winteriron - gen

Tony had a log cabin. It wasn't fancy or state of the art. There was no internet, no technology, and it wasn't some architecturally sophisticated structure that could blow a person's mind away with its masterpiece of modern engineering. 

If Bucky had to use one word to describe the cabin he would use simple. Simple, because that's what it was. Tony's cabin was three hundred and seventy eight square feet of cozy.

The entire outside of the cabin was entirely made of red wood, which had been weather treated and then left with it's natural burnt orange color. The porch was much the same as the rest of the cabin and had a small swing that could hold two people comfortably and faced a small lake that, when still, reflected the open sky like a mirror. 

The cabins front door opened to a rustic interior designed to make people feel at ease. Soft browns and blues with burgundy accents predominated the space and show cased the massive brick fireplace that took up most of the far wall. It would be the main source of light and heat in the evenings while they were here and Bucky couldn't wait to settle on the couch with Tony and do absolutely nothing. 

To his left was a small bathroom with a bear claw tub and candlebras in two of the corners for light. Sink mirror, toilet, and a floating cabinet for towels and things. Standard. 

Next to the bathroom was the kitchen. Spacious but not overly so, with a wood stove for cooking. Bucky knew the fridge had enough food to last them the two weeks they would stay here pending catastrophe and god help the bastard that decides to ruin the two week getaway with his fella. Bucky would not be pleased and he'd make sure the poor schmuck knew it too. 

"Hey Tony! Where you at doll?" Bucky wanted to thank Tony for bringing him here. For seeing that he was getting overwhelmed with all the people and knowing just where to take him to make it better. 

"In the bedroom Bucky-babe! You liking the cabin?" 

The bedroom held a full size bed, with a thick mattress soft pillows and was covered in thick patchwork quilts that Bucky wanted to bury himself under. Two nightstands on each side and a dresser took up the rest of the room. 

Bucky couldn't wait to lay Tony down on the bed he was sitting on, strip him down to nothing and watch the flickering candle light throw shades across his olive skin. He could see the sweat on Tony's body shining under the soft light making him glow as he writhed, and dear God Bucky was going to fuck him into the mattress. 

"I'm loving the cabin. It's amazing." Bucky bent down and kissed him, flick his tongue along Tony's lips and delighting in the way he opened up to him like a flower turning it's face into the sun. 

When Tony had offered a getaway just the two of them at the cabin he had up in Montana, he'd been expecting a smaller version of the tower, not this small little cabin tucked away from the rest of the world. 

There were no people out here. No roads, and the nearest town was thirty miles away. It was fantastic. 

When Tony pulled away with a gasp asking about dinner, Bucky grinned and hauled Tony up to the head of the bed and began to undress him. 

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for doll, and it ain't food" 

The kiss Tony gave him then seared him to the bone. 

So yeah, Bucky liked the cabin. But he's sure he wouldn't like it nearly as much if Tony wasn't with him. 

And if he got Tony to be louder than he'd ever been? Well, there was no one around to complain. 

  
  



End file.
